Are You For Real?
by Cyra Vasquez-Euringer
Summary: A Gorillaz story based on the movie the Exorcist! My second oneshot. Rated T for some disturbing scenes. XD


_Note: Gorillaz aren't mine, nor is the Exorcist. Gorillaz belong to themselves, and the Exorcist belongs to whomever wrote the movie. Enjoy!!! Love, Cyra_

Everyone has a grudge on a family member at one point in their life. It's only human. I have one to share, concerning my stupid cousin, Murdoc. It was all because of the movie "The Exorcist". Let me explain.

For the longest time I had wanted to see "The Exorcist", as I love scary movies. Well, finally, a British movie channel was airing it for Halloween. So I watched it with Murdoc and my little sister, Miro. I found the movie was horrible compared to some of the other movies I've seen. It wasn't scary! Here I am, expecting to be scared out of my pants, when I almost fell asleep! Miro, of course, was terrified, but it's something that you could understand- she's an eleven year old girl with a phobia of demons. Murdoc had expected me to be a bit freaked out, but he lived during the 70s when these movies were considered horrific. Being a bit disappointed, he decided to make it scary for me.

It started out with a simple joke. Murdoc hid a crucifix under my pillow. For those of you who have yet to see the Exorcist, I'll explain further. In the movie, the little girl, Regan, is going through a demonic possession. Her mother decides she might need an exorcism, though neither of them are really religious. She finds a crucifix underneath Regan's pillow. I had bought a similar crucifix awhile back from an Italian man at the mall. I found said crucifix under my pillow in the morning. I shrugged it off. No big deal, he's just trying to be the big shot rock star he thinks he is. I placed the crucifix back on my dresser and went for breakfast.

The next move Murdoc made had me for a bit. During her possession, Regan begins to throw up green liquid, which was in reality pea soup. And yes, Murdoc just HAD to go out and buy eight cans of pea soup, which, during breakfast, he poured all over his bed. He also splattered some of it on the way to his bedroom. I went up to my room with Miro. She took one look at the pea soup and screamed, "It's just like in the movie!!" Being her older sister, I had to calm her down. It smelled terrible, like peas. I would have tasted it, but I hate peas, and I wasn't about to eat it off the floor of a disgusting studio. I moved on. But it was strange… We had animals, but they didn't barf up green. I tried to ignore it, but it was difficult to not think about. How had it gotten there? It stayed my mind all day.

Lastly, Murdoc made his final act. It is said that the devil's hour is 3:00 PM. That's exactly when I woke up, hearing screams and crashes. I ran into Murdoc's room, absolutely shocked at what I saw—Murdoc's walls were covered in blood, he had gashes all over his body, and he was speaking in two voices, one deep and diabolical, the other his normal voice. The number 666 had been scratched into the wall somehow. I screamed, horrified at the sight. I didn't believe in exorcism or possession. "This isn't happening! It's not real! There is no such thing as Satan! It's all a dream!" I thought. A dream, until Murdoc attacked me, biting my arm. "SERVANT OF GOD!! MY ENEMY! DEATH IS IN YOUR FUTURE!!" he cried. I yelled for help. Then, the last person who could have possibly helped me came in—Miro. She started screaming. I tried fighting Murdoc off me. Miro reached for the phone. "HOLD UP THERE, MIDGET!" Murdoc yelped in his normal voice. "DON'T call the church! I'm fine! It was a joke." I froze. Swearing at Murdoc, I stormed off to the toilets to wash the fake blood off me.

After a few weeks of fighting, locking each other out of the studio, et cetera et cetera, Murdoc and I came to compromise. I told him if he ever pulled a stunt like that, I'd give him something to scream about. The 666 is still engraved in the wall. I have to admit, he did make the Exorcist scarier for me. I just hope that when "The Omen" comes out on DVD, he won't do that again.


End file.
